Jadatash
Appearance Jadatash is a pale woman who stands at a decent 5'8. Her skin is nearly flawless, aside from the group of sunspots spattered across her nose. These often embarrass her, but she can get by without someone commenting for long enough. Her eyes are a lighter hazel, more like a caramel that shines in the sun.The colour turns to gold when she uses her powers, but stays 'normal' mostly. Her hair is a shade of raven, a dark, unbreakable mane that is often worn in a long braid on her shoulder. It frames her ears, which have only a modest set of piercings. Her face is angular and stoic, though there are faint smile lines. No wrinkles yet, as she is only 24 and retains a youthful, pinkish glow. Jadatash isn't incredibly strong due to her sagely work, but she is lithe, and surprisingly flexible. She hides it well beneath a golden breastplate, as well as a grey overcoat. A golden yellow psi-crystal hangs around her neck, as her symbol. With it, the Dreaming Dark will never seize her. History Jadatash was born in Fairhaven to a large Kalashtar brood, close to 7 siblings in total. She was the youngest, and therefore, the newest mouth to feed. The girl was raised by the folks in the enclave, and once she turned eighteen years old, she was taken as an apprentice of Deserath. Deserath was a wise man who studied Atavism, like his mentor, Soserath. Despite his notes being lost, Deserath still continued on and helped Jadatash hone her psionic powers. As soon as she turned nineteen, Jadatash had grown into a powerful psion, as well as a sage; and would be accompanying Deserath around Khorvaire to remote enclave locations. The locations were safe from the war so they could explore in peace. Much later in her life, quite recently; Jadatash and her colleagues thwarted spies from the Dreaming Dark that wormed themselves into the Fairhaven government. It was a secret operation, so when the news came out that the group had saved the Queen from an attack- it was just that. Because of the Queen's favour, Jadatash was permitted to enter the Wayfinders as a pair of eyes for Havakhad, as well as a protector for Aidaveth. The Last War Jadatash travelled through Khorvaire under diplomatic grants during the war, but did not participate. She was under strictly sagely duties, though she witnessed countless horrors that she locks deep inside herself. Invitation Queen Aurala was saved by Jadatash and her colleages, which prompted for the Queen and Deserath to give a recommendation. Because of the Queen's favour, Jadatash was permitted to enter the Wayfinders as a pair of eyes for Havakhad, as well as a protector for Aidaveth. However, this is something secret. The Wayfinders must not know of Jadatash's true intent, so she focuses on her scholarly achievements and medical abilities. While traveling across Khorvaire, she encountered plenty of intriguing people, injured and not. That allowed her to hone her skills in order to heal more people. Death would not be permitted in the Wayfinders, as long as she was there. Experience Not only did Jadatash travel to remote Kalashtar enclaves with her mentor for a decade, but she rose up against the Dreaming Dark. Her and her colleagues snuffed out some of the spies within the Fairhaven government, making it seem like it was a plot against the queen for secrecy's sake. Motivation Jadatash wants to be an explorer so she further learn about her discipline, as well as write down facts and stories about her journeys to educate future generations of Kalashtar. She would also be sharing her information with the Wayfinders, hoping to whip the current records back into an orderly shape. Future Goals Jadatash wants to work on her interpersonal skills in order to continue her studies, and she would like to travel to interesting and far away lands. Secrets Jadatash wants to find Soserath's notes about the ascension from Avatist to true avatar, but feels like she wouldn't be able to share them with her mentor. Enemies The Dreaming Dark. Personality Personality Traits * Jadatash is unaware of how sarcasm works, and usually speaks in a deadpan tone. * When approached by a stranger at first, Jadatash's eyes will flash as she looks them over. * Handshakes, high fives and hugs are things Jadatash doesn't really understand, and she often wiggles out of them. * Instead of blowing up during an argument, Jada responds with calm, soothing words. She also takes a while to respond, as she is creating the best sentence she can. Ideals * The light will overcome the darkness in any scenario. Just as the moon will rise, the sun will rise with greater beauty and intense passion. I will help purge the Dreaming Dark from this world, and will protect my race. Bonds * Jadatash's quori spirit influences her more than usual. He is a calm, stoic quori who grounds the budding hero that Jadatah is becoming, and he fuels her progress in her sagely duties. He often chooses complacency instead of being uncooperative; as he feels that saving face is the best thing for keeping the host alive. He also really doesn't care much for the dramatics and likes to get right to the damn point. * Despite her subdued nature, Jadatash is fond of travel, as well as people watching- thanks to her mentor Deserath. Strengths * While Jadatash's disconnect from people heavily weighs on her interpersonal relationships, it allows her to make unbiased decisions to benefit herself and the people she has to work with. * Jadatash is quite insightful, and thanks to keeping everyone at arm's length right away, she can detect who is truly on her side and who isn't. * Knowledge is something that Jada holds close. Without Deserath, without traveling all over Khorvaire; Jadatash would not have become an adventurer. If anything, Jadatash owes her life to learning. Flaws * Jadatash is unable to connect to others quickly. She may have been raised by people who deeply understand her, but she doesn't trust those who want to help her. The woman hates being abandoned or left behind, and really struggles with interpersonal relationships. Any romantic attention given to her is brushed off, or is ignored completely. Completed Missions Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold/XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Inventory * Character Sheet *https://www.dndbeyond.com/profile/Starchann/characters/13340453 Category:Characters